It Shouldn't Be You
by SoullessRomantic
Summary: ScarletVision College AU. Wanda meets the new kid, Vision. He seems nice and he's kinda cute. But there's something about him that she just can't put her finger on. Who is he, why is he so smart, and most of all, who is his mysterious father?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was just going to be another normal, boring day of college. Or so Wanda had thought. She sat in a poorly air-conditioned room, waiting for Mr. Wilson to begin his morning lecture when suddenly an unfamiliar boy opened the door and stumbled into the large room, nervously looking around. All eyes were immediately on him, including Wanda's. _Was this a new student_? She studied him for a second. He was very tall; he had light blonde hair and pale skin, and a rather handsome face. He looked very curious, and appeared rather anxious to be here. His body language was very stiff. He was carrying a large satchel filled with textbooks, and was clutching what looked like a map of the main building. She didn't realise how much she was staring at him until she realised she had completely zoned out of what the lecturer was saying. "-will be our new student here. Please make him feel welcome. Ah, there is a free seat next to Wanda," Mr. Wilson said as he pointed in her very direction. Wanda suddenly panicked. She completely missed his name! _Shit_. She realised the new student was walking towards her. She softly whispered a " _hello_ " and looked up at him, smiling as she offered him her hand. He studied her hand for a short time, and then she heard an almost silent whisper of " _oh_ " before he shook her hand. Wanda found that to be rather odd, but kinda cute. Maybe he didn't shake hands with people he literally just met? _Yeah, 'cause that's normal, unlike you, Miss Wanda 'let's shake hands with the new kid 'cause he looks cute' Maximoff._

"Nice to meet you," Wanda whispered, trying to keep her voice down as Mr. Wilson had decided to start his lecture before the new boy was even seated. "Yes. Nice to meet you too," the blonde-haired boy whispered softly, finally sitting down next to her. His voice sounded preternatural. She couldn't quite place the tone of his voice. She liked the accent though. She was suddenly very intrigued about him. She watched him out of the corner of her eye as he placed his satchel on his knee, removing a notepad, a textbook and a small pencil case. He set the satchel on the floor, between his feet, and started to take notes immediately. He was writing at a very fast speed, and Wanda soon found that she could not keep up with him nor the pace that Mr. Wilson was going at as he spoke. She decided to write her notes in shorthand, praying that her future self would be able to understand the barely legible scribbles. She noticed the blonde-haired boy never took his eyes off Mr. Wilson yet was able to write perfectly, it was the most wonderful penmanship she had ever seen. She continued to watch him out of the corner of her eye, amazed at how quickly he was taking notes, and how his eyes never looked down at his notebook. She found herself absolutely mesmerised.

Before she knew it, the lecture was over and the blonde-haired boy was carefully packing up his things. Wanda quickly shoved her notebook back into her backpack, and tried to think of how she could ask what his name was without appearing rude or unobservant. She noticed he had returned the satchel to his shoulder and was looking at the small map again. "Do you know where you're going? Or maybe I- ...would you like some help?" Wanda asked, walking a little closer so she could look at the map, praying that maybe his name was written on it somewhere. God, why was she suddenly so nervous. He nodded. "I think so. Although, it is my first day so perhaps I could use some assistance." Wanda quickly got a good look at the small, badly photo-copied map and she saw his name at the top right-hand corner.

 _Vision._

"Well, Vision, let me help you out," Wanda said with a small smile, "Where are you heading next?" Vision didn't even look at his personalised timetable on the back of the map before he replied. "I have one hour of free study time and then I have a lecture with Mr. Rhodes for two hours." Wanda nodded, smiling as she realised they probably had the exact same timetable, which she was secretly hoping for. "Me too," she said softly, "What are you gonna use your study time for?" She asked him, curious as to what he would choose to do with his free hour. "I am going to use the library to begin preparations on my essay," he replied, folding up the map and placing it back into his shirt pocket. "Mind if I join you? I was gonna use the library for some research," Wanda says as she starts to walk towards the door, "Of course, Wanda," Vision replies, and she notices that he immediately follows her. "I'll show you where the library is, come on."

They walk through the busy main building of the college, and Wanda carefully guides them through a couple of shortcuts to dodge the busier areas, and down a long corridor which takes them into a smaller building, where the library awaits them. The corridor is bustling with students and teachers alike, both noise and heat levels are almost unbearable, but at last they reach the library. Wanda opens the large wooden door, holding it open for Vision who quickly takes the weight of the door from her as he follows closely behind. He starts to look around, admiring the size of the place and the wonderful architecture. "Computers are over there," Wanda whispers to him, and points to the left hand corner of the library. Vision nods as they walk over together. She sits down, and starts to log in to her user account. She notices Vision sit down next to her, and she turns to face him. "So, you're the new kid, huh?" She asks, noticing that he suddenly seems a little anxious. He slowly nods. "Yes. I'm the "new kid"," he replies, and Wanda can't help but smile at the way he said 'kid' due to his accent. "So, it's 'Vision'? No second name? Just 'Vision'?" She doesn't know why she suddenly has all these questions for him, but he answers her straightaway. "Yes. Just call me Vision. It is a nickname," he says, looking up at Wanda he then asks, "What about you, Wanda?" She smiles, turning to her computer as she opens the documents folder to find her research paper, "Maximoff. Wanda Maximoff," She says quietly, almost to herself, and she is surprised that he can even hear her. "You are from Sokovia," he replies, his voice a low whisper. "Y-yeah, I am, why?" She asks, her brow raising in concern. "No reason, Wanda. I simply recognised your surname. That is... all," he whispers, his voice almost inaudible as he finishes his sentence. "Have you been to Sokovia?" She asks, her breath catching in her throat as she realised that she said that out loud. She hadn't meant to ask that. "No, I have not. Mr. S- ...my father has visited several times. He says it is a wonderful country. The war was rather...unfortunate," Vision responds, attention turning to his computer screen as he opens up a blank word document and starts to type. Wanda freezes. "A wonderful country, yes... It was, but not now. Not anymore. Not after the war," she whispers, attention focused on the large monitor as she forces herself to stay calm. _No_. Not here. Not now. The memories are coming back. She can't stop them. The war. The shouting. The guns. The machines. The bloodshed. The screams. The innocent children. Her home. Her parents. Her brother. "Wanda?" She ignores Vision's voice. She closes her eyes. She can see them. Her mother, her father, and her brother. _Dead_. The flames. The ruins. The smoke. The pain. She can't do this. "I have to go," she whispers, and she runs for the door.

Wanda runs down the corridor as if her life depends on it, not even caring if she bumps into someone, and heads for the side exit. She notices Vision stumble out of the library, and he starts to run after her. She pushes open the door, and sinks down onto the grass. She tries to shake this feeling, but it just won't leave. God, why today of all days? Vision suddenly appears, looking extremely anxious. "Wanda? Are you alright? Did I say something?" he asks, sitting down on the grass next to her, eyes darting everywhere. She shakes her head, tears forming in her eyes as she replies. "No, you didn't say anything. Don't worry. It's fine. I'm okay. It's just," she whispers as she lets out a sob, "I can't talk about Sok- I can't talk about my home," she says softly, wiping the tears from her eyes. _God, why was she crying in front of the new kid? What a great first impression._ "It's alright, Wanda. I understand," Vision says, as he reaches into his pocket and retrieves a handkerchief, which he gently passes to Wanda. She stares up at him, and he smiles sincerely. She smiles warmly in response, and takes it from his outstretched hand which feels surprisingly warm. "Thanks Vision," she whispers, slowly standing up as she finishes wiping her tears away before she turns to face him, "Wanda, are you sure that you are alright?" he asks, and she can see that he seems genuinely concerned for her. "Yeah, I'm alright. Thanks for the tissue," she says, and he nods his head softly. "I'm glad we're friends, Vision," she says with a wide grin. Vision pauses, and stares at her incredulously. " _We are_?" It's a genuine question, and Wanda laughs softly. "Of course we are! Now come on, let's get back to our research," she says as she walks past him, gently touching his shoulder to show her thanks. He watches for a moment as she heads back inside and then he quickly follows, gently touching the spot on his shoulder that she placed her hand on mere seconds ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Several weeks later, Wanda soon found herself spending almost every second of each day with Vision. She enjoyed the way he would get embarrassed whenever she complimented him, the way he would smile and look away from her, as if trying to hide a faint blush. He was cute. _So cute._ He seemed to like complimenting her too, although she wasn't great at receiving them. She found herself smiling and giggling _. A lot_. She had no idea that they would have become such good friends in a short space of time, but she was so grateful to have him in her life. They had both made pretty good progress on their research papers, or so Wanda had thought. Vision, on the other hand, seemed incredibly anxious about the whole thing. "Wanda, the deadline is Monday. You do realise this, don't you?" He asked, and his eyebrow gently rose with concern. Wanda nodded firmly. "Don't worry, Vision, I'll be fine. I got this," she laughed, "I'm gonna use all my free study periods to work on it," she reassured him, waving her hand in the air to assure him that all was well. He nodded, slowly turning back to face his computer. "If you need any help, you know I'm here," he said softly, re-reading his research paper for what must have been the tenth time this morning. God, she wished she was as smart as she was. Wanda quickly spun around in her seat as she turned to face him, "Our research papers are based on different topics, so that might not work out," she said with a small sigh, realising she really should have started to work on this sooner rather than later. God damn procrastination. "I can still offer my assistance to you, Wanda. Although our research topics may be slightly different, they are linked in many ways. I believe if we work on it together you can still create a very strong research paper before the deadline," he said with a gentle smile, turning his head to face her again. Wanda leaned forward, her elbows on the desk, her right hand resting on the mouse. "Vision, are you sure? I feel terrible... I mean, you have other assignments to do too. I don't wanna put any pressure on you," she studied his expression as she spoke, watching as he shook his head in response. "Wanda, I'm sure. You aren't putting any pressure on me. I am more than happy to help. Don't worry about it. It's what friends are for," he noticed she was smiling gently, and pulled his chair closer to Wanda's so they could share the computer. "Let me see what you have written so far," he whispered almost inaudibly. He suddenly found himself fascinated by her smile, not realising how close his hand was to Wanda's as he reached over to retrieve the mouse, almost jumping back when his hand landed on top of hers. " _Oh_ \- I'm sorry," he said softly, his eyes immediately jumping from her lips to the screen as she clicked on the document. His hand was firmly back at his side in a flash. "Vision, it's alright," she replied with a slightly anxious giggle, "I don't know why you're apologising," she turned to face him, noticing his eyes were focused on the screen. "Okay, read away," she pushed the mouse towards him, so he could scroll up and down when reading. He nervously began to read, not noticing that Wanda was watching him read rather than read anything herself.

"It's good, Wanda. It just needs a bit more development. I know a couple of books that might be of great use to you," Vision softly said as he turned to face her, his breath catching in his throat as he noticed she was staring at him, and seemed to be closer than usual. "I... I'll go and find them for you," he whispered and immediately stood up and left to retrieve the books from the other end of the library. Wanda watched him leave. _He's been acting strange today,_ she thought, _I wonder why he's so on edge_. _Maybe I said something?_ In a few seconds Vision had returned with two thick books and Wanda decided it was best not to ask him how he found them so quickly. "Wanda, this book in particular focuses on your specific topic," he said as he opened it up and showed her a couple of pages, pointing at certain lines and telling her they would be useful for a certain part of her paper. She began taking notes in her small notepad, jotting down the page numbers and taking shorthand notes on what the page referred to. "Thanks Vision. I think that that section of the book really fits in well with my paper's main topic" she smiled, watching as he picked up the other book and began to flick through the well-worn pages. "This book will also be beneficial to you," he said quietly, flicking through it until he found the page he was looking for. "Please read these two pages, Wanda," he offered the book to her, and she took it from him. She was too occupied with focusing on the text that she didn't notice the way he gasped inaudibly as their hands touched for a brief moment as the book was exchanged between them. He pushed his chair back a couple of inches, staring down at his large hands and then back up at Wanda's small, delicate hands. "I like this book, Vision," she noted, "It actually makes more sense than the other book. You know what? I think I've got this," she said, placing it down on the desk as she began to type furiously. "I'm glad you are making progress, Wanda," he replied, admiring her as she typed with such passion. He was sure she would get the paper completed before Monday. Maybe she would even complete it today?

About an hour later, Wanda found herself sitting in the large canteen alone. Vision appeared to be running late for lunch, although he said he would catch up with her soon as she left the library first so she could 'skip the queue'. Where on earth was he? This wasn't like him.

"Hey," Wanda quickly looked up from her lunch tray and found herself face to face with Natasha Romanoff, her former classmate. "Natasha? What are you doing here? I thought you moved back home. Nice hair, by the way," Wanda beamed, inviting her to sit down. "I decided to come back here and do another course. It's pretty good so far. Oh, I was trying out a new colour. I think it works. So, are you still on the same course?" Natasha smiled as she sat across from Wanda, setting down her lunch tray and large gym bag. "It totally suits you. Yeah, this is my last year though. I can't wait to graduate. _Oh_! We have a new kid," Wanda said with a grin, "His name's Vision. He's _really_ cute," Wanda laughed as Natasha's expression hardened. "Cute, huh? We'll see about that," Natasha winked, "So, where is he?" Wanda quickly looked around, and frowned. "I don't know, Nat. We were in the library and I said I'd head off early to skip the queue, he said he'd be here as soon as possible, but it's been almost fifteen minutes. It's not like him to disappear," Wanda sighed, swirling the soup around the bowl. "Hey, why don't we finish lunch and go look for him? He couldn't have gotten far," Natasha said with a smile. Wanda nodded gratefully and they finished their meals quickly, picked up their bags and headed out to find Vision.

"I know. I'll be home as soon as I can. I just have to help someone with something first, that's all. It doesn't matter what it is. Yes, I know. I know it's urgent but so is this. I'm sorry. I will. Well, it's important to me. Alright, goodbye," Vision frowned as he hung up, shoving the smart phone back in his satchel. He gently rubbed his eyes before turning and heading back inside, checking his watch. He froze. Did the phone call really last that long? He practically threw the door open in a desperate attempt to find Wanda and apologise for his terrible timekeeping, only to come face to face with Wanda herself and a rather stern looking blonde girl. "Vision! Oh, thank god! I was so worried," Wanda sighed with relief, stepping closer to the blonde-haired boy as she made sure he was okay. She didn't realise she was so close to him until she looked up at him and noticed they were barely inches apart. "Wanda... I'm fine. You didn't have to worry about me. My phone rang so I came out here. I was speaking with my father. He talks far too much," he smiled, reassuring her that he was completely fine. "I thought maybe something had happened to you. I'm glad that you're okay," she said softly, stepping back as she turned to face Natasha. "Oh, Vision, this is my friend Natasha Romanoff," she watched as Natasha waved at Vision, hoping that they'd get along without any major trouble. "Nice to meet you, Miss Romanoff," Vision spoke softly as he awkwardly waved back, noticing that Natasha winked at Wanda. "Likewise, Vision," the blonde-haired girl said, grinning as she walked towards the door. "I gotta head back to the gym. I'll see you two love-birds around," she spun on her heel and headed back indoors, leaving Vision and Wanda awkwardly staring at each other. "I'm gonna kill her," Wanda whispered, noticing Vision was blushing yet again. "Just ignore her, she teases everyone," she said with a wide grin, and noticed Vision's blush fade back to his normal pale complexion. "I- I think we should go back to the library," Vision stammered, tightening his grip on his satchel. Wanda nodded in agreement and followed an extremely nervous Vision as they headed back indoors.

Several hours and many cups of coffee later, Wanda's research paper was complete. Wanda could not contain her joy, and neither could Vision. "Thank you, Vision, I really mean it. I... I don't think I could have done this without your help," she whispered as she stared incredulously at her finished paper. "You did most of it yourself Wanda. All credit goes to you," he said softly, noticing that she was shaking her head. "Honestly, Vision, I really owe you for this," she sighed, "I don't know how I'm gonna make it up to you," she said with a slight frown. "It's not like I can help you with your assignments. You're way smarter than me. If it wasn't for you I probably would have failed this whole class. Maybe I could-" Wanda's sentence was cut short as Vision interrupted her, which was something he had never done until now. "Wanda, please stop being so hard on yourself. You are incredibly smart and you work extremely hard. You're one of the top students in our class. Don't forget that. You don't owe me anything, Wanda. I'm just happy to spend time with you. I'd do anything to make you smile," the blonde-haired boy said as he looked up at her with a sweet smile, and Wanda suddenly felt her heart flutter. _Oh boy._ He was cute _and_ romantic. "I don't know where I'd be without you, _Vizh_ ," she replied, reaching out to hold his hand. It wasn't until she looked at his face she realised that he had completely frozen. " _Vizh_? Vision?" A soft pink blush rose up from his cheeks right up past his ears as he gently gasped. "What did you just call me?" his voice was barely a whisper. " _What_? Oh... I guess I gave you a nickname. If you don't like it, it's fine. Maybe I could-"

"I love it."

"Oh... Why?"

"Because you gave it to me."

Wanda felt her heart flutter again. She smiled, grabbing her bag in one hand and taking his hand in the other. "Come on, let's get out of here, it's getting late," Wanda said with a sigh, reluctant to leave the college as she knew she would have to part with Vision to get home. The blonde-haired boy stood up, smiling at her, his satchel in place and his hand intertwined with Wanda's. "Let's go," he replied, "Let me buy you dinner," Wanda blurted out before she could stop herself, "Wanda, I-" Vision stammered, trying to object. " _Vizh_. You helped me with my paper, I'm buying you dinner, okay?" She turned to face him, and he frowned. "Wanda, I'm not hungry, but thank you for your kind gesture," he whispered softly, "Maybe another time?" Wanda nodded, squeezing his hand tightly. "Yeah, another time. Well, I'll see you tomorrow," she replied, suddenly wishing she didn't have to go home. "I'll see you tomorrow, Wanda," the blonde-haired boy said softly with a sweet smile, "Safe travels," she smiled, waving as he slowly walked away, "Get home safely, _Vizh_ ," she whispered, quickly waving back at him as she headed to the train station, thinking of his words to her earlier with a beaming smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

After successfully handing her paper in on Monday, Wanda had found herself in a rather sticky situation that very same day. She sat across from Vision in the busy college canteen, practically devouring her much-needed lunch, when a tall red-headed girl had approached Vision. He had nervously turned to face the girl, and had a rather confused look on his face as she spoke to him. "Um, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment?" the girl had asked quietly, but Wanda had heard every word. She raised an eyebrow and decided to listen in. This could be interesting. "Of course. And you are?" Vision asked, ever the gentleman. "My name is Sarah. I just wanted to ask you something," She nervously glanced at Wanda and then back to Vision. He was about to respond when she leaned down and whispered something into his ear, and Wanda looked on in confusion as she hadn't heard a damn word. What the hell was with this girl? Vision jumped back from her after she finished speaking, almost stammering as he spoke, "No... I- Actually I'm _not_ available," Wanda noticed the red-haired girl glare at her, then back at Vision. "Sorry for bothering you," she mumbled, and angrily walked off. Vision watched in disbelief as the girl pushed past people on her way to the door, and he turned back to face Wanda who looked incredibly shocked.

"What the heck was that all about? Are you okay, _Vizh_?" Wanda asked, placing a gentle hand on Vision's arm. He nodded, gazing down at the small hand on his arm. "Yes, I'm alright, Wanda. Thank you. She told me I was really... ' _really hot'_ , and asked me if I was _single_ ," he said, his gaze transferring to the milk carton on Wanda's tray as the shock set into him and his eyes widened. Wanda would have laughed at his expression but she was far too concerned, and also slightly pissed off at the girl. " _Vizh_ , are you sure you're alright? Do you get asked that a lot?" Wanda asked, her hand gently tracing a pattern down his arm to rest on his hand, where she stopped for a moment, drawing small shapes on his palm. "I'm fine, really. Actually that was the first time someone has said that to me," Vision whispered as he stared at Wanda's soft hand on his own. Wanda gasped, finding that hard to believe. " _Really_?" Vision nodded, noticing Wanda seemed genuinely shocked. "Yes, really," He said with a soft laugh, running a hand through his blonde hair. "But you said you weren't available?" Wanda asked him, noticing a look of panic spread over his pale face. "I- Well, you see..." She decided to tease him a little. "Come on, _Vizh_ , you can tell me who it is. I'm your best friend after all. Don't keep secrets from me," she whispered softly, and she saw his pale skin turn slightly pink as he blushed. "Wanda, I- I have to go," he replied, and before Wanda has a chance to stop him, he was gone. _Shit._ Realisation began to hit Wanda. She had never told him he looked cute, or hot, or handsome. She had called him smart, amazing, wonderful, 'my best friend', and most importantly, ' _Vizh_ '. She had never told him how she really felt about him. Yeah, they did flirt but Wanda didn't think he actually saw her in that way until she remembered their conversation in the library last night. Did he actually have feelings for her? What if he thought she wasn't interested? She grabbed her bag and ran out after him; she reached the main corridor and frantically searched for him. _Damn it!_ Where did he go? She ran towards the door, hoping he'd be outside in their usual spot. No. He wasn't there. Wanda panicked. She searched the library, the main entrance, and all the classrooms they have lectures in. She leaned against the wall in defeat, her head falling into her hands and she cursed herself for being so stupid. It was obvious now. What had he said last night? " _I'm just happy to spend time with you. I'd do anything to make you smile_ ," the words echoed in her head as she desperately pulled her phone out of her bag in a desperate attempt to fix this mess she had created.

"Hey, Vision. Watch where you're going!" Vision completely froze and found himself face to face with a very stern looking Natasha. "Miss Romanoff," he sighed, placing his hands on his knees as he caught his breath before he straightened his posture. "Are you okay?" she asked, noticing that he seemed exhausted from running, and as a result he had almost knocked her over. "Why are you in the gym? Change of course or something?" she said with a grin, curiously watching as he shook his head. "I didn't aim specifically for the gym, Miss Romanoff. I was running away," he replied firmly. "From who?" she asked, praying that he didn't say- "Wanda." Natasha cleared her throat. "What? But you guys are best friends? Why would you run away from her?" She asked in confusion, wondering what could have happened between them over the past few days. "We are. She means a lot to me. I simply panicked, that is all. I overreacted and could not respond to her question. I must find her and apologise," he said, his voice laced with regret. Natasha raised her hand, "Okay, okay. Time out. Sit down and tell me what happened," she said as she pointed to the bench at the side of the large gymnasium.

Vision nervously glanced at Natasha, waiting for her to respond to him after he had told her what had happened earlier between him and Wanda. He had no idea why he suddenly trusted her so much, but he felt like he had no other choice but to confide in her. " _Jeez_ , Vision... Okay, so some girl came over and called you hot and asked if you were single? Of course Wanda is gonna be jealous! It's natural. She really likes you," Natasha said, noticing Vision's shocked facial expression. "She seemed to be in shock when I told her that no one had called me hot or asked if I was single before," Vision replied, and Natasha laughed. "Well of course she'd be shocked, you're super cute and honestly, I'm surprised you're single. _Wait_... You told the girl you weren't available. _Why_?" Vision's phone suddenly vibrated, and he immediately reached into his satchel to retrieve it. It was a message from Wanda.

 _To: Vision_

 _Vizh, I'm sorry. Please, please talk to me. I'll meet you at our usual spot._

 _From: Wanda_

"It's Wanda. I have to go," Vision whispered, his soft voice barely audible. He placed his phone back in his satchel, and ran towards the door, leaving Natasha with many unanswered questions.

Wanda sat on the stone steps, admiring a small butterfly which made its way through the tall blades of grass. She clutched her phone to her chest, praying that he would see her message and come to her. She had to apologise to him right now. God, why did she have to mess things up all the time? She heard footsteps behind her, and immediately turned around. " _Vizh_ ," she gasped, standing up and running towards him, taking hold of one of his soft hands. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" she was interrupted by Vision. "Wanda. Please accept my sincerest apologies for my behaviour earlier. It was wrong of me to ignore your question and run away. I have obviously caused you pain and for that I am truly sorry," he whispered softly, staring down into her gentle blue eyes, when he noticed a tear slip down her face. He gently leaned forward and wiped the tear from her clear skin, causing her to gasp. He leaned down to speak into her ear. "The reason why I told her I wasn't available was because of you," he whispered tenderly into her ear, and slowly moved back to face her when he heard a small sob. "Wanda, please don't cry," he said softly, wiping both her eyes with his soft touch. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, embracing her as he whispered "It's alright, I'm here," into her soft, wavy hair. They stood like this for several moments, Wanda tightly holding onto his tight-fitting shirt, not caring that she was making the front of his shirt wet with her tears. Vision gently stroked her back in a soothing motion, enjoying the feeling of having her so close to him, actually being able to touch her without feeling nervous. When did he get so confident? " _Vizh_ ," it was barely a whisper, but Vision had heard her. He slowly moved backwards, allowing her to raise her head and look up at him. Her lower lip seemed to quiver, and her eyes were still moist with tears. "I... I shouldn't have said what I did back then. Demanding that you tell me your _secrets_ ," Wanda whispered, biting her lip as she held back another sob. "Wanda, you don't have to apologise. You're my best friend," Wanda felt her heart warm as he said this, his tender smile instantly calming her down. "I wanted to explain to you there and then, but something stopped me. I'm not sure why. I think I was simply too nervous," he whispered, noticing that Wanda had calmed down and her breathing had almost returned to its normal pace. "But now I can tell you. I- Wanda, _I like you_ ," he said, the last few words were almost inaudible. Wanda didn't even realise she had let out a small gasp, suddenly feeling unsure of how to respond. He watched her, nervously waiting for her response. She was staring right into his soul, her mouth open as she struggled to speak. "W- Wanda?" he stammered, suddenly feeling his anxiety returning as she did not have a response. "I like you too, _Vizh_ ," she whispered, suddenly feeling a wave of relief wash over her as she said those words aloud. God, why didn't she tell him sooner? "You... you _do_?" Vision gasped in disbelief, his voice suddenly cracking, not expecting her response to be what it was. "Of course I do, _Vizh_. I've liked you since we first met," she said with a soft smile, noticing his expression was one of complete and utter happiness. "Oh, you look _really_ cute right now," she whispered, noticing his expression soften and his blush return to his cheeks as he looked down at his shoes for a moment. "Wanda, I- I didn't think that _you_..." he trailed off, his gaze firmly locked onto his smart black shoes. Wanda slowly stepped closer, hearing the blonde-haired boy gasp as she gently placed a hand at either side of his face and brought his head up to face her. " _Vizh_?" "I didn't think that you would like someone like _me_ ," he continued, "You... You're beautiful, Wanda," Wanda could feel herself blush, letting out a small giggle as it was now her turn to look down at her black boots, and she felt his hands take hold of hers, removing them from his face and bringing them up to kiss them tenderly. " _Vizh_ , I-" she whispered, looking up from her boots and back to him as she let out a soft gasp. "I wish we could stay out here like this forever, but sadly we have to get back inside," she said solemnly as he frowned in response. "I know, Wanda. I know..." he whispered softly, taking her hand as they slowly walked back in doors, neither of them noticing the blonde-haired girl who watched from the corner of the door with a sly grin on her face.

After a lecture which felt like it lasted for eternity, Vision and Wanda were finished with college for the day. Wanda was gathering her things back into her bag when her phone suddenly vibrated; she picked it up and quickly checked who it was.

 _To: Wanda_

 _I'm glad you two love-birds finally admitted it to each other. Let me know all about it tomorrow at lunch._

 _From: Natasha_

Wanda gasped, throwing the phone into her bag as she picked up her cardigan and headed to the door, not realising that Vision had glanced over and had read the message too. "Wanda, I-" he whispered, touching her shoulder as she headed out the door in front of him. "It's alright, _Vizh_. It was just Nat. She must have seen us outside earlier. I swear she's like a cat or something, she just sneaks up on you and you don't even know it," she said softly, trying to reassure Vision who suddenly seemed very flustered. "Wanda, I have a confession to make. Earlier today, when I ran off, I bumped into Natasha. I explained to her what had happened between us in the canteen, and she gave me some advice. She already knew my feelings for you," he whispered, and Wanda could see he was clearly nervous to tell her this. " _Vizh_ , it's okay. It doesn't change anything. She knew that I had feelings for you too. She's probably really happy that we both finally admitted it to each other. I guess tomorrow will be interesting," she said with a soft giggle, taking hold of Vision's hand as they made their way outside. "I hope she doesn't tease us _too_ much," he replied, smiling softly as he realised he shouldn't worry that someone else knew of their new-found relationship. Relationship. What an interesting feeling. "Wanda, I- Would you like to come with me? We could have some coffee, and maybe talk about our next assignment if you like," he asked, hoping she would say yes. She looked up at him with an excited smile on her face as she nodded. "Of course, Vizh, lead the way!"

This wasn't the first time they had hung out at the little coffee shop, as the barista knew both their orders off by heart and had even reserved them a little corner table so they'd have access to some power sockets. Wanda pulled her tablet out of her bag and quickly plugged it in, hoping it would turn on as soon as possible so she could show him her progress on her paper. Vision quickly appeared with the two drinks, a wad of napkins, and a large pile of sugars. Wanda thanked him and started to add the sugars to her drink, absentmindedly moving closer to Vision as she made herself comfortable. "Alright _Vizh_ , here's what I have so far," she said as she passed her tablet to him, watching him as he carefully read her paper so far.

"I didn't expect it to rain! I don't even have a jacket," Wanda gasped as they headed out of the coffee shop after some three hours of talking, flirting, and 'researching'. "You'll catch a cold if you walk all the way to the train station, Wanda. Come with me, my house is nearby," Vision smiled, wrapping his arms around her and she did her best to use her light cardigan as a hood. "You're getting soaked, Vizh," she replied, frowning as the rain was getting heavier by the second. "We're almost there, don't worry," Vision reassured her, leading her into a tall building which seemed to tower over every other building in the area. " _Vizh_? Where are we going?" she asked, suddenly feeling very confused about his 'house'. "Wanda, it's alright. We're going to the top floor," he replied, gently pushing her wet hair out of her eyes as they walked into the elevator. Her vision suddenly went blurry from the water on her face as she tried to read the large neon sign before the door closed, and all she managed to catch was an 'S'.

Moments later, they arrived at the top floor of the building. Wanda found herself feeling quite nervous, but she calmed down when Vision gave her a reassuring smile. They slowly walked out of the elevator, water still dripping from them. "M- my father won't be home for another hour, so we have time to get dried off and I can make you something to eat if you'd like," he said as he took her hand, leading her to a large metal door which slid open as they approached. Wanda gasped. This place was huge! " _Vizh_ , you live here?" she gasped, walking towards the large couch and television, admiring the sheer size of the place. The walls were entirely made of glass, and Wanda found herself staring out into the city. "This view... It's beautiful," she whispered, taking in the entire city as she gazed down to the streets below and back up to the rows of tall buildings. She didn't notice Vision was stood right next to her, looking at her as she admired the view. "Yes, it is. It's the most beautiful view I've ever seen," he whispered softly, and Wanda turned to face him, her face turning pure red as she realised he was talking about her. " _Vizh_ ," she laughed, ducking her head down so he couldn't see her embarrassed expression. "No one has ever complimented me like that before," she whispered, laughing nervously as she reached out to take his hand. "Thank you," she said with a smile, quickly looking up to see a bright smile spread over his face. "Wanda, let's go get cleaned up. We're both soaking," Vision replied as he shook his head a little as a droplet of water dripped down his cheek. Wanda's breath caught in her throat. He looked even cuter with all this water dripping down him. _Damn_. "Come with me," he said softly as he lead Wanda down a long corridor, "You can use this bathroom, Wanda," he whispered, pointing to the large room on his left and Wanda almost gasped. _Bathroom_? This bathroom was bigger than her freaking house! She nodded and walked in, "Thanks _Vizh_ ," she said as she closed the door slowly, watching as he walked into another room further down, which did not look like a bathroom, but rather a bedroom. Maybe he had an en suite?

Wanda turned around to face the massive bathroom. There was a bath, a shower, a Jacuzzi, a toilet, two sinks, a chaise longue, and a wardrobe. Who needed all this in one room? It was crazy. She slowly started to undress, feeling instantly better as the cold clothes were removed from her and she started to regain some warmth. She stepped into the large shower, and was instantly met with warm water. She sighed in content as she was warmed up, enjoying the heat of the water and the steam which took over the whole room. As she stepped out of the shower, she noticed that her wet clothes were gone and were replaced with dry ones. What the heck? She looked around in confusion. She hadn't heard the door open. She grabbed a towel and quickly dried herself, grabbing her clothes and shoving them back on. She moved over to the sink and noticed a hairdryer and brush, and began to dry her long, wavy hair. When she was finished, she slowly opened the door, looking for Vision. "Vision?" she walked along the long corridor to the room that she had watched him go into and knocked on the door. " _Vizh_ , it's me," Wanda said softly, hoping he was in there. She waited a couple of moments, hearing nothing but silence, when suddenly a voice from the other end of the long corridor called on her.

"Wanda, are you alright?" Vision asked from the end of the corridor which led back to the large living room. She nodded, hurriedly walking towards him. "I'm feeling much better _Vizh_ , I was just looking for you," she replied with a soft smile, reaching out to accept his open hand. She brushed off her question about the dry clothes; maybe she'd ask him about it tomorrow. "Would you like something to eat?" he asked, walking her along to the large kitchen area. "I can make you something to warm you up, perhaps some homemade soup?" he said with a gentle smile that made her heart flutter. "That would be great, _Vizh_ , thank you," she replied, a slight brush spread across her cheeks as she watched him grab all the utensils and items he would need to make it. She sat down at the large dining table, and watched as he began to slice up some vegetables. "Your house is incredible," Wanda sighed, smiling as she looked around the kitchen and dining area, "It's huge," she laughed. Vision raised his head, "My father designed this building himself," Vision replied, watching as Wanda's eyes almost bulged out of her head. "Your father must be a very talented man," she said as she admired the architecture of one particular section of the kitchen. Vision simply nodded, placing the chopped vegetables into a large pot as he began to cook the soup. Moments later, a steaming bowl of delicious soup was placed in front of Wanda. "Thanks _Vizh_ , it smells amazing," Wanda said as she inhaled the delightful aroma of Vision's homemade soup. She instantly recognised the colour of it. It looked like... No, it couldn't be.

"Are you not having any?" Vision shook his head and said he wasn't feeling hungry. She began to dig in, her facial expression changing to one of pure bliss as she ate the first spoonful. Vision watched her with a curious expression on his face, praying that she would like the soup. "It's incredible," she sighed, "It reminds of the soup my mother used to make," she said quietly, almost as if she was speaking to herself. "I recently read a book about Sokovian recipes. I decided to make this particular soup for you. I hope it is alright," Vision said calmly, smiling at Wanda's peaceful expression as she ate the soup. Wanda suddenly felt extremely touched. Not only had he made a whole pot of soup just for her, but he had took the time to read a Sokovian recipe book, pick out her favourite type of soup, and gather the perfect ingredients for it. She was so lucky to have him. "It's perfect, thank you," she whispered, her breath catching in her throat. "Wanda?" Vision moved closer, sitting down on the chair next to her, a concerned expression on his face. "Are you alright?" Wanda felt his gentle hand touch hers, his thumb rubbing over her back of her hand. " _Vizh,_ I just can't believe you went to all this effort for me," she replied, turning to gaze up into his soft blue eyes. "I'd do anything for you, Wanda," he whispered, gently picking up her hand and placing a gentle kiss on the side of it. "I'm just going to clean up," he said softly, smiling as he slowly stood up and made his way over to the large kitchen unit, gathering up the items he had used to make the soup and placing them in the sink. Wanda enjoyed every last drop of the soup, smiling down at the empty bowl, and back up to Vision. "That was wonderful, _Vizh_ ," she said, slowly standing up as she carried the bowl over to him, placing it next to the sink. "I'm almost finished cleaning up. I'll walk you back to the train station, Wanda. The rain has finally stopped," he announced, washing up the large ladle before picking up her bowl and spoon and placing them in the warm, soapy water. "Thanks _Vizh_ , I'll go and grab my boots," she replied with a smile, walking towards the door where she had abandoned her black boots, slipping them back on and grabbing her backpack, she headed back to the kitchen, where Vision had just finished tidying up. "Ready?" Wanda nodded, watching as Vision slowly walked towards her, making sure her cardigan was tightly wrapped around her to keep her warm. He passed her a small brown paper bag. "For you," he whispered softly, and Wanda curiously looked inside, smiling like an idiot when she saw it was a large plastic container filled with the rest of the soup he had made. "Thank you, _Vizh_ ," she blushed, taking hold of his hand as they headed out to the elevator.

"My train is running late. Great," Wanda sighed, not realising how cold it was outside. "I wish I was smart enough to bring a jacket to college, but here we ar-" she paused when Vision suddenly took off his long coat and draped it over her shoulders. " _Vizh?_ But, you're only wearing a t-shirt? Aren't you cold?" Vision laughed softly as Wanda tried to give him his coat back, finding his cheeks suddenly warm again. It was so sweet how much she cared about him. He gently pushed the coat back onto her shoulders. "Wanda, it's alright. As long as you are warm," he whispered, gasping as she buried her face into his chest, her arms wrapping around his waist. "Promise me you'll never leave me," she blurted out, not even realising the full extent to what she had just asked him. Before she could say anything else, he had responded with a soft whisper of "I promise."


End file.
